My White Lady
by Ninnaras
Summary: Faramir seeks reasurance that Eowyn wants to marry him. Fluffy FE


**Disclaimer: Tolkiens, not mine, except the plot.**

**Reviews: Please review and tell me what you think, any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**My White Lady**

She was flying, soaring in the summer air. Her golden hair flew out behind her like a beam of sunlight and the fold of her snow white dress shone like a beacon in the summer sun. The White Lady of Rohan laughed in pure delight at the feeling of the powerful warhorse under her, she reveled in pure clean breeze the floated towards her nose. Skillfully leading her horse around all the hidden nooks and crannies that peppered the Rohirric plain Eowyn enjoyed the feeling of being back in the land of her forefathers.

Halting her horse beside a nearby stream she dismounted and after tying her horse to a small tree sat beside the merrily bubbling brook. She took of her soft riding boots and with no hesitation paddled into the brook, enjoing the feeling of the cool water against her feet she allowed her thoughts to drift to her upcoming wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Steward of Gondor sighed in exasperation as he turned his horse in yet another different direction. His White Lady was proving quite elusive today, but then again to him the plains of Rohan looked the same in every direction he looked, he could have rode straight by her and probably not noticed. Setting off again he rode for a short while until he heard the sound of water.

Urging his horse towards the sound he was rewarded by the sight of his Lady's horse tied up to a sapling growing by the river bed, futher investigation brought him a beautiful sight.

Eowyn was standing in the water, dress pulled up to just below her knees, showing of her dainty white ankles. Her hair was unbound and on her face was an expression of joy and peace.Faramir groaned, all his blood was pooling in his groin at the sight of those slender ankles dancing in the water. Unfortunatly his groan did not go unnoticed by Eowyn and she spun round, her face lighting up at what she beheld.

"Faramir," she cried happily, rushing out of the brook and running unshod over the grass to embrace him, " Faramir, how did you find me?"

"Your brother was kind enough to tell me where I might find might my beautiful lady the fine morning," he replied wrapping his arms around her and breathing in deeply her scent of sunshine and fresh air.

"I'm glad he did because I was about to come searching for you," she said, blushing lightly at his compliment.

"Well it seems we have eliminated the need then." he teased gently before lowering his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Eowyn's body hummed happily as her Gondorian kissed her, one of her hands dug into Faramir's hair and pulled him closer for a deeper more passionate kiss while the other stroked his member gently. She pressed herself as close to him as she could get, wanting to stay in his embrace forever.

Faramir groaned once again as his blood started to descend lower. " Eowyn I will be undone if you continue beloved, and your brother will kill me if I do anything untoward before our wedding," he whispered in her ear.

"I won't let him do anything to you love." she said before acquiescing to his request and removing her hand from its dangerous position.

They stood in each others arms for a long time, simply gazing into each others eyes before Eowyn lead him to sit on the grass.

Faramir looked at his feet nervously, he had a question to ask her but he did not know how to put it across, he feared if he said the wrong thing she would become angry and leave him and he did not think his heart could bear to see another he loved torn from him. However, he had to ask, he could not marry her only to find his doubts may come true.

The Rohirric princess gazed on her beloveds counterance worriedly, he seemed troubled, his stare directed at the grass below him. "What ails you love," she asked gently, "You seem troubled."

The Steward's head shot up to look at her, he knew it was now or never. "Eowyn," he began before stopping, taking a deep breath he started again,"You are the most precious thing in the world to me, your love pulled me out of the dark place that I was sinking into, you made me feel worthy of being loved and being able to love. I don't deserve you, you are so beautiful and kind and pure and my heart aches to think of life without you but I must ask this, are you sure you wish to tie yourself to me, I know of your feelings for King Ellesar, of your love for him, I do not wish for you to be unhappy in a marriage to me, I do not think I would be able to bear seeing the love in your eyes turn to hate as you realise that this was not what you wanted. Please...do not think I am trying to push you away because I love you with all that I am. I just want you to be sure..." he trailed off, again lowering his eyes to the ground, awaiting her explosion at him.

The Shieldmadien's jaw dropped. Her heart ached at the sound of her beloved speaking so low of himself, she had not realised that he had doubts about her love for him. She was angry, not at him, but at herself for never reassuring her love that she felt nothing now for Aragorn but friendship. "Faramir, I love you," she declared passionately lifting his head and resting her forehead against his,"Aragorn was an infatuation, I was in love with the idea of a king, of being swept off my feet and being made a queen, I was not in love with him. It was you who pulled me out of the darkness when all my hope was lost, it was you who swept me off my feet and it is you I wish to marry and spend the rest of my days with, you, not Aragorn, you!"

Faramir looked into her eyes and saw only truth there, his fears of being second best disappeared as he saw the greatness off the love shining in Eowyn's eyes. He pulled he close to him, resting his head on top of her golden mane. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"And I you," she affirmed as she snuggled up to his warm chest.

They lay like that for hours, content just to be together, both lost in their own thoughts. The sun was low in the sky by the time Eowyn raised herself from her Lord's embrace and began to untie her horse. "We had better be getting back before my brother sends out a search party to make sure you are not doing anything untoward," she teased, mounting her horse.

Faramir mumbled, not wanting to rise from his comfortable position on the grass. A wicked grin appeared across Eowyn's face as an idea came to her. Urging her horse into a gallop she raced across the stream sending a spray of water directly over Faramir before rushing away towards Edoras. "Catch me if you can," she laughed.

Faramir yelped and jumped to his feet, "Wait till I catch you," he yelled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Running to his own horse Faramir jumped into the saddle and shot off after his Lady.


End file.
